Traditionally, goods having an elongated profile, such as canes, umbrellas, shovels, rakes, brooms, mops, and the like, are packaged and shipped to retailers in bulk or case quantities. They are usually displayed standing loosely and haphazardly in a pile or hung on a protruding spike, one behind each other, so that only the outermost one is visible. That would suffice if each item hung on the spike was the same, but in order to display a variety of selected merchandise, means have been needed to display many different designs of a product, so that a customer may view all of the different designs and pick the one they want.